


(I'd say) They're Looking Up

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag: Monday Night RAW 1/14/2019, Fluff, Intimate moments, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After tonight's main event, Seth and Finn meet up in Gorilla.





	(I'd say) They're Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **  
>  MEGA Spoilers for tonight's RAW (1.14.2019). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
>  **  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from _Looking Up by Safety Suit_

The sharp sting of disappointment weighs heavily on Seth. Tonight was supposed to be his moment. He was supposed to win the title back, and show the world he wasn't the miserable fuck up they all seemed to think he was. 

Instead, he gets to watch Lashley strutting around like a peacock, while Lio proudly tells the world- _I told you my man could do it. Looks like money. Smells like money. He is money!_

In a perfect world, Seth would be allowed to disappear. He would be allowed to leave the arena, and disappear, given the chance to lick his wounds in private. Since that's not possible, he does his best to put on a 'brave' face. 

As one might imagine, he hasn't fared so well. 

"You might want to get to a monitor!" Bayley calls, her eyes fixed on a screen. She turns, her hand resting firmly on her hip. "Come on! You're going to miss it!" 

"Miss what?" Seth asks, reluctantly rising to his feet. He doesn't know what's going on- probably something to do with that Fatal 4-Way. Maybe it's another Cena win? Or worse- Mcintyre...giving him more reason to think he was 'The Chosen One'? 

He feels shitty enough without having someone else's victory rubbed in his face. 

"Your man!" Bayley squeals, her eyes once more fixed on the screen. "Look!" She bounces on her heels in a near perfect imitation of a spring. 

"I don't have a man?" Seth glances up, taking in the scene on the monitor. Finn's up on the top rope, preparing to launch into a perfect _Coup De Grace_. "Oh, him...we're not..." 

"It doesn't matter!" Bayley squeals, wrapping her arm around Seth's waist. "Whatever the hell you two are... watch!" She shrieks, as a similar cacophony of noise surrounds them. "Can you believe it?" She pulls Seth into a full hug, resting her head on his chest. 

Seth still hasn't had a chance to fully absorb the moment. It's all moving very fast. Why is she hugging him? Why is she...crying? 

"Seth, he won!" she screams, happy tears glistening in her eyes. "Finn's going to The Rumble as the number one contender!" 

Seth swallows, doing his best to break up the lump in his throat. He's humiliated. He really thought this would be his night. He thought he would win the belt back. Now...it wasn't his night, but he couldn't let that destroy Finn's moment. 

They weren't actually dating. They were more friends who slept together. Still- Finn deserved to enjoy his moment. He didn't need to destroy it because he'd had a bad night. 

"He did it!" Bayley squeals again. She grins, her smile growing wider and wider. She spins around, pulling herself from Seth's grasp. "He's coming!" 

Seth stops, mimicking Bayley's spin. The curtains part, and Finn strolls in. His gait is steady but the giant grin tells all. He's teary-eyed but beaming. 

Seth swears he's never seen Finn look more handsome. 

"Oh my God!" Bayley squeals, seizing Seth by the wrist. She drags him into the crowd of people happily surrounding Finn, as they offer hugs, handshakes and excited shouts of _congratulations!_. "Best friend and significant something coming through!" 

Before long, they stand in the middle of the throng of people. Finn turns, catching sight of them. He steps forward, pulling them into a group embrace.

Seth cannot recall ever seeing Finn look so happy. It's a moment he knows he'll never forget. 

"We are so happy for you!" Bayley squeaks, pulling Finn into a hug. "I don't even care that you're all sweaty and covered in baby oil!" She tightens her hug. 

" _A rúnsearc_." Finn uses the term of endearment that he refuses to translate for Seth. "You're here." His grin shifts to a smile, more intimate than anything Seth's ever seen from him before. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Seth holds his arms open, doing his best to ignore the fact they're both _really_ sweaty. He does his best to keep the smile plastered on his face. 

Even in his disappointment, he's happy for Finn. 

"Because I figured you would have found a way to make your escape," Finn whispers, leaning in while allowing his lips to graze Seth's ear. "I know you're upset but..." 

Seth cuts him off, as he pecks Finn's lips. He knows people stare but for once, he doesn't care. This is Finn's moment. He's not going to let it become about him. 

That's not right. 

"I'll live. Besides, you did it." Seth finds his smile gradually become more genuine. "You'll get your moment in the sun!" He tightens his grip on Finn, pulling him closer. "I am so proud of you!" 

"I'll get my moment," Finn says, letting out a peal of incredulous laughter. "I'll definitely get my moment but more importantly, I know you'll get yours." 

Seth exhales, his eyes closing. He wants to believe that. Then again, he's had lots of moments in the sun. So he's in a slump... 

It'll get better. 

For now, he chooses not to focus on his own misfortune. He'll have plenty of time for that later. 

For now, he chooses to focus on Finn. 

He can't change his circumstances but he can celebrate his 'significant something' and the fact he's getting an incredible moment. 

He's going to be happy for Finn. 

Embracing this moment with Finn in his arms is _truly_ the only thing that makes sense. 

So, he goes with it. 

-fin-


End file.
